Pleasure boats come in all shapes and sizes. Common to all boats is the need to dock the boat for loading/unloading, mooring, rafting-up and so forth. For this reason, boats commonly employ the use of fenders positioned between the boat hull and a dock to prevent damage to the boat. A fender is typically constructed of rubber, vinyl, foam elastomer, or plastic designed to absorb the kinetic energy released when a boat attempts to impact the dock to prevent damage to either structure. Air filled fenders are the most practical type of fender, providing a lightweight, soft sided fending device that employs air to provide a cushioned effect.
Conventional boats, from small fishing boats to large yachts, are commonly constructed from fiberglass, aluminum or steel, which is easily damaged if impacted with an unprotected dock. The use of a fender between the rigid dock and the movable boat is complicated by the fact that a boat can be of most any shape, and that the boat is subject to winds and tidal changes. Adding to this complexity is the potential for quick vertical movements caused by waves, whether wind driven or man made from a passing vessel, which presents a volatile mix of water movements that make strategic fender adjustment a necessity if the boat is to be protected. If it is difficult to properly position a fender, even the best fender becomes useless. Further, as the size of a boat increases so does the necessity of larger fenders, which make it even more difficult to strategically position.
The mounting of a fender is typically facilitated by use of a line attached to one or both ends of the fender. The fender can then be placed in a vertical position by securing one line, or a horizontal position when the line from each end is captured. Each end of the line is secured to the boat, allowing the fender to drape over the side for positioning between the hull and object, such as a dock piling. Conventionally, the boat operator will tie one end of the line to a cleat or railing and adjust from that position. Unfortunately, tying of a line to a railing is not as simplistic as it implies, as there are a number of factors that can complicate it, including: the weight of the fender, the inability to tie a proper knot, the hesitancy to change a fender location that is just slightly off due to the hassle of attempting to reposition the fender, lack of proper railing or cleat at the desired location, and so forth.
For the above reasons, a number of devices have been employed that allow for hooking a fender directly to the side of the vessel in an effort to permit ease of adjustment. Such devices may include mechanisms that allow the fender line to be easily adjusted. The following U.S. Patents are illustrative of known fender line clamps: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,236; 3,750,611; 3,795,218; 4,453,486; 4,620,499; 4,895,094; 4,956,897; 4,998,495; 5,327,847; 5,596,791; 5,660,133; 5,987,711; 6,094,783; 6,604,482; 7,143,708; D248,367; D357,404; D481,002 and D557,652. Most known devices require that the fender line be fed through an aperture, thereby limiting the size of the line to fit a particular adjuster, or the line must be attached to a railing.
Cam cleats are devices typically used on sailboats that provide ease of line positioning for adjustment of the sails. Cam cleats include numerous variations, all of which are designed to capture the line between two rotatable cam-shaped members. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,611 discloses a pair of threadably engaged pivotable cam members having oppositely directed surfaces that are pivotably mounted on a base. The cam members are spring biased, and in the '611 disclosure, permitted to rotate in either direction against the bias of a spring.
Typical cam cleats include protruding screw heads and protruding cap nuts in close proximity to where the line enters the cam cleats, resulting not only in busted knuckles, but interference of a desirable smooth contour for placement of lines into the cam cleats. Lock nuts found in the prior art require a certain number of threads protrude above the nut to insure full engagement of any locking members, exposing lines and skin to snagging and cutting on sharp protruding threads.
Previous cam cleats utilized an external machine screw and a nut to hold all of the parts as one assemblage, or, additionally utilized a tight slip fit on the main axle for securing the assemblage. Those previous cam cleats are difficult to reassemble once taken apart.
Prior art cams for cam cleats are typically manufactured by the process of sand casting. Thus, negative models of the cam are required to be made, increasing the cost of entering the market. Manufacturing requires the negative models to be used for preparation of the sand molds before molten stainless steel can be poured into the mold. The cams are then cooled before the sand is broken away to free the rough cam members. Substantial machining and finishing processes are then required to create the final monolithic cam. This process is expensive, requires long lead times and scores of skilled workers to complete the numerous processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,218 discloses the spring operated cam cleat assembly for use on a sailboat. In this assembly the cams are constructed of multiple pieces. The main portion of each cam is hollowed out for insertion of a top portion of the cam, which extends downwardly through the center portion of the main cam portion. A top loop member extends over the top and between the two cams, requiring a user to thread the rope through the loop prior to engagement with the cams. In addition, bolt heads protrude above the cams, leaving sharp surfaces in close proximity to the rope and knuckles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,486 discloses a cam cleat assembly that includes three rows of free ball bearings to provide for movement of the cams under load. Unfortunately, this assembly is virtually impossible to take apart and repair or rebuild due to the inability to control the free balls for reassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,499 discloses a cam cleat assembly having an elongated handle secured to one of the cams. The elongated handle can be used for manual operation of the cam, or the free end of the line can be used to open the cam. Unfortunately, the free end of the line may inadvertently open the cam, releasing the rope in an unwanted situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,897 discloses the cam cleat assembly wherein each cam member includes two gripping surfaces arranged in a symmetrical relation to eliminate the need for a left and a right cam member.
What is lacking in the art is a cam cleat assembly that includes a low profile construction devoid of sharp edges or protruding fasteners that can cut lines or hands. The cam cleat assembly should also include single piece bearings within each cam member, the bearings constructed and arranged to minimize surface engagement between the cam members and the support structure to prevent galling and reduce force required for operation of the cams. The cam cleat assembly should also include removable and replaceable spindle members, which the cam members rotate around. The spindle members should include a seal member that prevents the ingress of water and salt into the bearing area from underneath of the base plate member.